pfmodernfandomcom-20200214-history
Fast Hero (Class)
Fast Hero Vitality-Die: d8 Class Skills: The fast hero's class skills are Acrobatics (Dex), Craft (mechanical) (Int), Drive (Dex), Escape Artist (Dex), Knowledge (current events) (Int), Linguistics (Int), Pilot (Dex), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Sleight of Hand (Dex), Stealth (Dex) Skill Ranks Per Level: 4+Int Class Features The following are class features of the fast hero. Weapon and Armor Proficiency A fast hero is proficient with all simple weapons. She is not proficient with any type of armor. Talents As a fast hero gains experience, she learns a number of talents that showcase her natural agility and speed. starting at 1st level a fast hero can choose any talent that she qualifies for and add it to her list of abilities. She adds an additional talent every odd level after the first. A fast hero cannot select an individual talent more than once. Defensive Talent Tree The fast hero gains the ability to improve her innate defensive talents as she attains new levels. Evasion: If the fast hero is exposed to any effect that normally allows a character to attempt a Reflex saving throw for half damage, she suffers no damage if she makes a successful saving throw. Evasion can only be used when wearing light armor or no armor. Uncanny Dodge 1: The fast hero retains his or her Dexterity bonus to Defense regardless of being caught flat-footed or struck by a hidden attacker. (She still loses his or her Dexterity bonus to Defense if she is immobilized.) Prerequisite: '''Evasion '''Uncanny Dodge 2: The fast hero can no longer be flanked; she can react to opponents on opposite sides of herself as easily as she can react to a single attacker. Prerequisites: '''Evasion, uncanny dodge 1 '''Defensive Roll: '''The fast hero can roll with a potentially lethal attack to take less damage from it. When the fast hero would be reduced to 0 hit points or less by damage in combat (from a ranged or melee attack), she can attempt to roll with the damage. She spends 1 action point to use this talent. Once the point is spent, she makes a Reflex saving throw (DC = damage dealt). If the save succeeds, she takes only half damage. The fast hero must be able to react to the attack to execute a defensive roll—if the hero is immobilized, she can’t use this talent. Since this effect would not normally allow a character to make a Reflex save for half damage, the fast hero’s evasion talent doesn’t apply to the defensive roll. '''Prerequisites: Evasion, uncanny dodge 1 Opportunist: The fast hero can spend 1 action point to use this talent. Once the point is spent, she can make an attack of opportunity against an opponent who has just been struck for damage in melee by another character. This attack counts as her attack of opportunity for that round. Even a fast hero with the Combat Reflexes feat can’t use this talent more than once per round. Prerequisite: Evasion Increased Speed Talent Tree The fast hero can increase her natural base speed. Increased Speed: '''The fast hero’s base speed increases by 5 feet. This talent and all subsequent talents stack with any feat or class ability that would further increase her speed. '''Improved Increased Speed: '''The fast hero’s base speed increases by 5 feet. This talent stacks with increased speed (10 feet total). '''Prerequisite: Increased speed. Advanced Increased Speed: '''The fast hero’s base speed increases by 5 feet. This talent stacks with increased speed and improved increased speed (15 feet total). '''Prerequisites: Increased speed, improved increased speed. Bonus Feats At 2nd level, and every even level thereafter, the fast hero gains a bonus feat. This feat must be selected from the following list, and she must meet any prerequisites. Acrobatic, Combat Expertise, Combat Throw, Defensive Martial Arts, Double Tap, Elusive Target, Focused, Improved Disarm, Mobility, Personal Firearms Proficiency, Point Blank Shot, Stealthy, Weapon Finesse. Category:Basic Classes Category:Classes